Loving Husband
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: Samus Aran is the universe's most feared bounty hunter, but even she must yield to the common cold. Samus x Link


**Wouldn't you know it? I'm back with another Link x Samus one-shot. It goes to show, some people will go the distance for a friend in need, especially if that friend happens to be their wife. ****Remember, constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed. Also, this story is dedicated to the author, Mewlon. She's an extremely talented author. Read some of her stories, and you'll see what I mean. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.**

"_**Loving Husband"**_

It was such a beautiful day. The sun's rays burned brightly, the wind blew through every tree gently, and the Smashers were out enjoying their annual picnic. That is, all except for the Galatical Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran. She was in the midst of a losing battle.

Her adversary- _the common cold._

Throughout her entire life, Samus had fought and prevailed against the likes of Ridley, Kraig, the Parasite Queen, Dark Samus, countless Space Pirates, and the entity known as Tabuu. Though her mighty Varia Suit could shield her from the hottest flame and the coldest ice, it couldn't save the blonde from her own frail humanity.

_The irony of it all._

Samus let out a frustrated sigh as she laid in the bed. She was tucked in wonderfully, but it still felt as cold as the Arctic. She left the sanctions of her bed and checked the thermostat. Unfortunately, it read seventy-degrees.

_Absurd._

How could that be? Samus involuntarily shivered and grumbled slightly. It couldn't have been her attire. She wore a set of wool pajamas. If that weren't enough, a knit scarf was placed around her neck for good measure. There were only two possibilities. The thermostat was either busted, or Samus was much sicker than she realized. It was better left alone. Samus crawled back into her bed and threw the sheets, followed by the comforter, then the cover over her head. All of the Smashers were at their picnic, meaning no one would bother her about the matter. She hated unwanted attention in the worst way, but she despised her vulnerability even more.

Unfortunately, much to her dismay, there was one other who stayed behind. When he walked into the room with a bowl of soup in hand, Samus felt her pride slip away at an alarming rate. She knew who it was. His short, blonde hair was shielded by a long, pointy hat. He even wore a matching green tunic to go along with it. With a simple look came a simple name- Link.

_This is not happening._

Of all the people who could have came, it had to be him. Was fate trying to get under her skin today? Either way, she didn't want him to see her like this. She remained underneath the sheets and kept as quiet as possible. Maybe he'd think she was asleep and come back later. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, that plan would fail miserably. A sudden sensation ran through her nose.

_No... not now._

She tried to resist the urge, but it was proving to be too strong. She threw her finger over her reddened nose and inhaled deeply. Just like that, the sensation seemed to have disappeared, never to be heard from again. Her blue eyes peered from beneath the sheets and saw that her elf friend had placed the soup bowl on the dresser next to the bed.

It seemed as if her ploy had worked. Samus had found a way to stave off her visitor without a hitch. Unfortunately, before she could try and celebrate her victory, that previous sensation came back full force. Unable to stop it for a second time, Samus reared back and sneezed, not once, but twice. The elf quickly turned around and pulled the sheets back, revealing a red-nosed Chozo. Samus glanced up and saw the annoyed expression on the elf's face. He clearly wasn't pleased with her behavior, and she knew it.

_Perfect._

Link pulled a chair right next to the bed. Right when he sat down, he picked up the bowl and gave it to the blond. Samus hesitantly took the bowl in hand and gave the elf a frustrated look. She hated being tended to. To Samus, it was as if she couldn't even take care of herself. Link returned her look with a blank expression of his own. He couldn't understand why this woman had to be so headstrong about everything.

Unfortunately, Samus stopped to place her hand on her forehead. It seemed as if her cold wasn't getting any better. The entire room began to contort in the most unusual manner. Her head fell back but luckily landed on her pillow with a soft thud. While the elf mumbled, Samus was noticing the tiny details while her head spun madly.

_His hat is huge. Seriously. Why wear something like that?_

If she weren't feeling so bad, she would have laughed. Just a little anyway. Her head was so heavy that laughing could have proven fatal. Her stuffy nose wasn't helping either. Oh, well. The situation couldn't have gotten any worse.

Too bad it did. Link's royal blue eyes were strangely fixed on the Chozo's face for some reason. Samus stole a glance at the elf and soon began to feel awkward. Was he staring? Of course, he was. He hadn't blinked for over a minute. Before the woman could even share a guess, Link took a hold of a nearby piece of tissue and followed with a swift swipe over her puffy nose.

Samus wanted to jump up and strangle herself. Unfortunately, she threw both of her hands over her nose to hide both her snot and flushed face. Clear contents poured from her nostrils like water from a fountain. Not pleasant. This was the ultimate embarrassment. Enough was enough. She sat up and threw her sheets to the side. Just before she could even think about standing, Link grabbed the woman by her shoulders. Her strength truly had left her. The elf wasn't putting any pressure on her whatsoever, but it still felt as if Bowser was pushing down on her shoulders with all of his might.

Link was taken aback from this development and relinquished his grasp immediately. Samus fell back into her previous position and let out a defeated sigh. She was _really _sick. It seemed that there was no choice but to heed the Hylian's advice and stay put.

_Why did he always have to be right?_

As the time passed, Samus felt as if Link could have been promoted from swordsman of Hyrule to nurse of one. The elf held a warm towel in hand and placed it carefully over the bounty hunter's forehead. He knew that her body temperature was awfully low, so a little, extra external heat could help raise it a tad.

The towel's magic began to take effect immediately. The Chozo's erratic shivering stopped just as fast as it came. She could only be amazed at the simplicity of it all. What shots and vaccinations could have fixed, towels and soup worked just as wonderfully. Then, she began to realize the one flaw in her theory.

It wasn't the warm, steamy towels or the savory liquid with consisted of chicken and noodles. No. It was the man that was looking after her. Link had always had this strange effect on her. Her vision slowly started to blur. It seemed her exhaustion was starting to catch up with her. However, before she would allow sleep to take her, Samus pulled her hand from underneath the sheets and held it up to her face.

Her eyes were fixed on the small circular band that was placed on her dainty ring finger. Then she stole a glance at the elf's hand and saw a similar band over his own.

_It's been two years now._

Yes, two years since the courageous hero of Hyrule asked for the Universe's most feared bounty hunter's hand in marriage. That one act alone showed how great the man's courage truly was. Within the Smash Bros Core, Samus had built a tremendous reputation that made even the bravest warriors tremble.

_One simple label- Does not get along well with others._

And she didn't. Due to her silent nature, Samus never interacted with any of the other members. That and the fact that she hated noise made things even harder. Considering that she was teamed with a most robust group, it seemed as if fate was cruel to her, and she'd be without a friend.

_Then, he came along._

She could never understand how he did it. Why did he not run like the others? How could he even bear her stone cold presence? Was it the power of his Triforce of Courage? No. If it wasn't the Goddesses, then what was it?

_He understood._

It was small, yet it was strong enough to break the mightiest mountain. No one had ever been able to perceive the Chozo's way, but Link, in his own way, came to understand her better than anyone. Then one thing led to another, and their relationship formed into what it is today. Samus is the rock, unbreakable and stubborn, but without a heart or soul, would be a cold empty vessel. Link is the butterfly, carefree and superficial, but without a sturdy guide, would become lost.

Though it took a while, Samus came to understand that they completed each other. Link was the center of her emotions. He could make her as happy as a child in a candy store or as angry as the ever-so volatile Ridley.

She'd never admit out loud, but she needed Link.

The bounty hunter's warm blue eyes continued to watch the elf as he paced around the room. He removed the towel from the Chozo's head and placed his hand in its stead. After a few seconds, Link smiled slightly and ran his hand through his wife's luscious hair. Try as she might, Samus couldn't hide the blush on her face.

_So warm... so soft._

Samus leaned into the Hylian's hand and cooed softly. Link noticed the woman's demeanor and silently decided to add a little more fuel to the fire. He leaned forward and blew a light strand of hair away from her neck. Samus shivered and opened her eyes in reaction to it. Once again, a deep flush crawled over the Chozo's face. Oddly enough, Samus didn't care this time. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Unfortunately, Link, seemingly to have pulled a thermometer out of thin air, popped it into her mouth. Link grinned victoriously while the Chozo's frustration returned full force.

_Clever... yet so, so evil._

The glare that she bore could be associated with that of death. At that moment, she wanted to strangle her husband, but her body's strength was so diminished that she could even stand. The most she could do was growl, but it was more along the lines of a slightly disgruntled hiss.

_Damn the frailties of her existence. Damn them to hell._

Link took the thermometer from his wife's mouth and gave it a stern look. After a few moments, the man sighed heavily and tossed the meter to the side. It seemed Samus's body temperature finally regulated, but her head cold was still apparently strong. It was to be expected though. Severe cases of congestion could last as short as a day or as long as two weeks. Link scratched the back of his head and grumbled incoherently. It seemed now he had to play the waiting game. However, right when he turned around to inform his wife on her condition, he received the initial shock that the Chozo had fallen into a deep sleep.

It seemed that her exhaustion had finally caught up with her. Well, hours of coughing, sneezing, body aches, and head aches will do that to anyone. Link shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. He decided that enough was done for one day. Before he departed though, Link reared over and placed a warm kiss on his wife's forehead. He watched over the Chozo and noticed the small things about her. How her chest rose and descended when she breathed. The soft sound she made whenever she snored. How peaceful she looked as she slumbered.

_Her beauty's impeccable. _

However, before he could even react, Samus rose and pressed her lips into his. To keep the elf from pulling away, Samus wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was long and warm, but wrong in more ways than one. Link wanted to fight against it, but he melted into the act of affection like goo.

Out of instinct, Link wrapped his arm around her, draping it lightly against her shoulder. After a few brief moments, Samus finally pulled away from elf's embrace. The smug grin on her face apparent, Samus knew what she had done.

_At least now there's a chance he'll get sick._

Link gave her an exasperated look at first. What his wife had just done was most foul. However, despite the evil deed, he couldn't hold his frustration for long. Link sighed and replaced his arm over the woman's slender shoulders. Before Samus could react, the elf leaned forward and starting dusting light kisses along her hot collarbone. Samus felt her soul lighting ablaze. She couldn't stand it any longer. She brought his head up and threw her lips on top of his for a second time. The kiss was rather brief compared to the first one. He had fallen right into his wife's trap, not once but twice.

Unfortunately, the elf would live to regret that choice shortly later.

Just two nights later, Samus Aran's plan came into fruition. Link caught a severe head cold along with a case of the flu. Link sat in his bed with an exasperated look on his face. For his acts of love and kindness, all he got was a tainted kiss for his deed.

_Irony was the cruelest being in all the land._

However, before he could wallow in his despair for long, the door slowly slid open, revealing an all-too-happy Samus Aran. The woman carried two cups, one of orange juice and the other of water. While she giggled inwardly, Link let out a mournful sigh.

He was her prey, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was her loving husband, after all. Now it was her turn to be his loving wife and return the favor tenfold.

**Well, that's the end of that. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
